Love At First Sight
by Amulet Misty
Summary: Love at first sight. Most people don't believe in it. After all, how could you fall in love just by looking at a person? - In Tadase's POV. Tadamu. One-shot.


**A/N: Tadaa, it's my first one-shot! I just one-day randomly thought about it and felt like turning it into a fanfic. Oh, and I took some of the speech directly from the manga. But before we go into it, I just want you guys to check something else: **

**Type this in on Youtube : Shugo Chara! Encore! Chapter 4: The Grand Finale! RAW preview**

**If you feel like ranting in a review to me, feel free to do so since I would love to hear it xDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. It belongs to Peach-Pit. If I owned SC, I would have made it end Tadamu, and not Amuto as Peach-Pit in my opinion, wrongly ended the manga with. (Again, please look at the video)**

* * *

Love at first sight. Most people don't believe in it. After all, how could you fall in love just by looking at a person?

"_Tadase-sama," called out Saaya in an overly done, sweet voice. She twirled a finger around one of her brown curls "Will you go to the mall, with me, the great Yamabuki Saaya." Her mint-green eyes twinkled hopefully._

_Kiseki did the usual character-change. "Sorry, Yamabuki-san, I'm really busy." I turned away from her and continued walking towards the Royal Garden._

Day, after day, it was the same; one girl confessing after the next. But they only liked me because of my looks. I really was sorry that I had to reject all of them, but how could I accept those kinds of feelings? I didn't know about them, and they didn't know about me.

Yuiki-san often teased me about it, considering it quite funny how they acted, but I was always a little bit irritated by it, though I never showed it. She told me that it was called love-at-first-sight.

But all those affections the girls were showing wasn't real love, was it? I wouldn't have known since I had never fallen in love myself.

So at the time, I didn't really believe at love at first sight. It was more, to correctly call it, more of infatuation-at-first-sight.

Even, Hinamori Amu had it, as I found out when she first confessed to me. Hinamori Amu, the pink-headed 'cool-and-spicy' girl that never talked to anyone. I really didn't expect it from her. But I had to reject her confession all the same, and she took it pretty hard; running out of the school-hall. I think she forgot about it for a while, when I asked her to join the Guardians, and acted like all the other-girls. She would have the same sparkle in her honey-coloured eyes as the rest of them when I smiled at her. The same red cheeks when I spoke to her. The only real difference was that she would turn away and deny that she thought I was cute or anything like that. At first, she was just a fellow Guardian and an important comrade to me, an essential one to obtain the embryo.

"Lock on to Negative Emotions." That's when I first saw her; Amulet Heart. She was so honest and so determined. I'd never seen anyone like her before.

At that moment I felt my face grow warm and my heart thud a little faster. I was surprised and had no idea what it was. Then I remembered all the girls who came to confess to me. I was hit with love-at-first-sight.

From that day on I always wanted to see Amulet Heart again. Souma-kun asked me once, what was wrong, since I was looking Hinamori-san with a dazed expression, imagining her as Amulet Heart again.

I even confessed to her that I loved Amulet Heart. My cheeks were flushed but she looked uncomfortable.

It was very selfish of me, telling Hinamori-san that I only liked one part of her. It was as bad as the girls telling me they loved me when they didn't know me.

I took her out once (to buy Guardian supplies), and bought her a heart-shaped clip with a crown in the middle.

"_Does this...really suit me?" she asked me nervously._

"_Yeah, it's beautiful, it kind of makes my heart beat faster," I replied, smiling._

_Eru and Kiseki thought I was overdoing it, but all I said was, "Well, um, I thought it looked like Amulet Heart."_

She didn't look as happy after that. Who would? I was foolish to say that, it must have hurt her feelings.

But gradually...we became friends. Real friends. She knew who I was, and I knew who she was. She helped me when I doubted myself, and when Kiseki turned into an X-egg.

Whatever I felt when I liked Amulet Heart, was not really love. It was the infatuation, the one that I myself didn't like. But I still believe in love at first sight. Why? Because when I was finally able to see Hinamori Amu's true self, I fell in love with her.

xxxxxx

"Tadase-kun." Amu-chan looked at me with a concerned expression. "Is something wrong?" Over her shoulder Saaya and her friends were glaring at her.

"Nothing..." I replied with a small shake of my head. "Just thinking." I took her hand in mine, and a blush creeped onto her face.

"Tadase-kun," she whispered. She smiled shyly, with the smile that I had grown to love.

"I love you, Amu-chan," I said as I promised to say every day and smiled back. I squeezed her hand and we started walking home.

* * *

**A/N : Well that was an attempt at a drabble (I think, what _is _a drabble?) Hoped you liked it.**

**And because I need to let my feelings about that cover:**

**RANT:::**

**OH MY GOD! **

**...T-T WAHHH! I knew this might happen but I'm still thoroughly depressed...they didn't even show Tadase in the pic, c'mon! He could've been in the background as the best-man of something...but NO! NOTHING! He's the 3rd main character but he doesn't get a cover pic in the Encore series. That is seriously unfair. **

**They better give us a small Tadamu moment in the chapter as compensation. Or else.**

**But the graduation showed and that's nice :D Kairi and Nagihikko tried to say something but Yaya and Rima interrupted them so Amu didn't know what they wanted to say xD**

**Well that's all for today. Please review :D**


End file.
